Support is requested for a graduate assistant to help with the tabulation and analysis of data reconstructed from the household registers of a multi-village Chinese district (1960-1946). The registry, microfilmed in the field, has been put in a form suitable for tabulation and analysis. Two sets of cards have been produced on the basis of reconstruction from active and superseded registry files: individual life and reproductive histories for some 8,000 individuals, and family composition change cards. The proposed analysis is part of a comparison of three Chinese localities. The overall focus is on the relationship between certain ecological factors (e.g., forms of irrigation, cropping patterns, and associated patterns of labor use), variations in the frequency of marital and family forms, and on the impact of these differences on a number of demographic variables. I have already analyzed the registers of two localities and have made use of a sample of data from the region of the third. The registers I now propose to analyze will add considerably to what has already been learned. More specifically, there is reason to believe that the cultivation of tobacco in addition to rice in this locality (begun during the 1920's) placed a premium on adult female labor, and that this in turn slowed family division and increased the frequency of polygynous marriage. I am particularly interested in the correlates of these changes in terms of age-specific marital fertility, birth seasonality, rates of divorce and remarriage, age at marriage, duration of marriage, timing of marriage, rates of premarital conception, rates of adoption, origins of spouse, and patterns of mortality.